User blog:Baluar/To make up for the interval between the 2 stories... SOME FRIGGIN' DARK BACKSTORY!!!
As always, I'm gonna begin with THE main character. Guess who? Read the first line... WARNING: ALL THE BACKSTORIES LISTED IN THIS AND THE OTHER BLOG POSTS ARE SEMI CANON. My name is Baluar (YAY! YOU GUESSED RIGHT! Wasn't that hard, or was it?). What kind of name that is? The name a guy would give to himself without knowing his true name, because his family was killed when he was a boy. And the guy who adopted him, too. I was born somewhere in South America, in a dark and rainy day (or so I like to think), although I don’t remember where (Argentina? Uruguay? Where? I only know it was somewhere where people spoke Spanish). I was born as the only kid in the family… until my little twin Nia was born minutes after me. Our fathers were employees of Fenrir… I don’t know what they did exactly, though. We lived in a place like the Den, but with much less stuff, because, well, it was 15 years ago and South America Branch never received that much attention. So, we had above-average lifestyles. We were kids without many preoccupations, our fathers were high-class, what could possibly go wrong? Every. Single. Thing. One day, we went to visit some familiars in the Inner Residential Section. We were kiddos, probably not much over 4 years old. Mom and dad returned to work, and we happily spent the day with our uncles and cousins. When they were going to take us back… we saw the entire place overrun by Aragami. They were everywhere. Our uncles distracted the Aragami and our aunt told us all to run away as fast as we could. The Ogretails caught our cousins, who were running in another direction. We managed to escape, but the yelling in the distance… it was nightmarish. So, our home had been destroyed, our entire family had been devoured. What could we do? The entire Branch collapsed into chaos, and we hid inside our uncles’ house for some weeks (the hunger... better not to speak of it), until one day, someone knocked the door. I opened. It could have been a thief, it could have been anything, but it was a God Eater, one of those with the pistol-sized Arcs. This dialogue happened: (Note: this is translated. It was Spanish.) -Hello, kid. I’ve been sent here to pick you up. How are you? – Retrospectively, I wonder if they couldn’t send anyone else to pick us up. Didn't God Eaters back then have more important things to do? Not that it isn't important, but any person could have searched for us. -I-I- our daddies were killed! We saw the place where we lived, and it was full of monsters! -Uhm… I don’t know how to say this, but your daddies are gone. -Sir? -Yes, kid? -I… sorry, we know what happened to our daddies. They are dead. -*sigh* Did someone ever tell you you’re scarily mature for your age? – After some more meaningless dialogue, we went to live inside the structure we called "home" again. We grew up there, having an average life-style, with that God Eater who rescued us from our uncles’ home doing what a father would normally do to his kids until he got killed so a thief could get 400 Fenrir Credits off him when we were 9. From there on, we pretty much isolated ourselves from the rest of the world. Everything we had ever loved was gone… For years, we were simply the “kids”. So long we were called that way, that we forgot our true names. Even to each other we were brother and sister, or variations of those. So, when we were offered to become God Eaters when we were roughly 16, we needed to have a name (quoting from Director Von Schicksal: “Kids, you two are going to be important in history. Would you want to be remembered as ‘those two God Eaters’?” Considering we were going to be the first fully functional New Types in history, he was quite right). I had always liked the sound of Baluar, so I decided it on the spot. Baluar was my name, and has been ever since then. We needed to speak in English for the first few months, because we didn’t understand anything in Japanese. And then, so much time after, our Spanish got rusty from lack of use, and then practically vanished… Quite the metaphor, for it was the last thing of our pasts that we needed to leave behind... Ok, ok, this might be crap, but it's a crap you're going to have to deal with. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic